Dragons Of Light And Darkness
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Shroud is dead and Satorious has to give up his powers! Now the world needs a new dragon of light and a dragon of darkness! Pairings: ZanexSyrus, JadenxBastion, and some hints of SatoriousxAster! Rated M just for safety!
1. Surprises

GX - GX

-- A week later --

Syrus had been released from the hospital and was now back in his dorm. Syrus was currently in his dorm room with Zane. They were just talking about a bunch of random stuff and kissing every once and a while.

"I'm glad we got together." Syrus all of a sudden said.

"Me too."

"I love you." He said as he gave Zane a hug.

"I love you too, Syrus." He said, then hugged him back. Then while they were hugging Syrus felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ow!"

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"I don't know." Syrus said right before they broke away from the hug. When they broke the hug, the first thing they noticed was that Zane had claws. (Zane with claws? Creepy! But sacrifices **must** be made.) "Where did those come from?"

"I don't know. Wish I did though."

"We should ask Satorious. He knows this kinda thing, you know?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I haven't got to be alone with you for much time in a week and right when we **do** get time. You wanna go see someone? No thanks."

"Fine. Then I'll go by myself."

"That's **not** what I meant. I meant that I didn't want **either** of us to go **anywhere**."

"Why not?"

"I just said why not. Look... is it such a crime to wanna be alone with you for a while?"

"Well... no, but-" Syrus started, but got cut off when Zane pressed a finger to his lips.

"No ifs, ands, or buts."

"We **gotta** see Satorious about this."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Lets go." Syrus said as he took Zane's hand and they went out to look for Satorious.

-- With Satorious --

Satorious was sitting with Aster at a picnic table while Aster was asking him a hundred questions a minute.

"Tell me, Satorious. Any **other** secrets you've been hiding? First, I find out that you're trying to brainwash people and take over the world and **then** I find out that you're a dragon. What's next?"

"Well-" Satorious was cut off when Syrus and Zane came up to them. "Hi." He said, then noticed Zane's hands. "What's with the oven mitts?"

"Well... I'll show you." Zane said, then took off the mitts to reveal his claws.

"Let me see." Satorious said as he grabbed Zane's wrist so he could get a better look at his claws. "I was afriad of this."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked, worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong with him. Unless you wanna count turning into a dragon as something wrong."

"I'm turning into a dragon?!" Zane nearly yelled.

"Oh great. As if I didn't have **enough** problems." Aster stated, and Zane glared at him.

"How?" Syrus asked, innocently.

"Well... because... Monkey was a dragon."

"Monkey?" They all asked.

"You didn't know that Shroud's first name was Monkey?"

"Monkey? That's not even a real person's name." Aster said.

"No. You think?" Zane replied, sarcastically.

"Will you two stop bickering." Satorious said. "You act like three year olds."

"Is there anything you can do to stop Zane from turning into a dragon?" Syrus asked.

"No. The transformation has already begun. There's nothing I can do."

"You know, if someone had just told me that Shroud was a dragon and that I would get his dragon powers if I killed him... I never would of done it!" Zane yelled, saying the first part calmly.

"I think not."

"You don't believe me?"

"No. Because remember... your brother's life was on the line. And you **never** think of yourself when your brother's life is on the line. Just like it was when you dueled that vampire. What was her name again? Camilla. That's it."

"How do **you** know about that?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to know how too." Aster added.

"Me too." Syrus said.

"You don't think that I would just give your little brother-"

"I have a name, you know?!" Syrus yelled.

"Fine. You don't think that I would just give **Syrus** my gift without keeping tabs on him? Do you?"

"So you tapped his phone?"

"No. I'm not the FBI, Zane." Satorious said. "Actually I've been monitoring his computar."

"My computar? And all those photos were taken **with** his permission." Syrus said while scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Yes... I'm sure." Satorious replied, sarcastically.

"What photos?" Zane asked.

"You don't know? He's got like... fifty photos of you on his computar."

"Really?" Zane asked as he faced Syrus. "Wow! I'm flattered." He said as he blushed a little, not so bad that anyone noticed though.

"Anyway... getting back to the part about Zane." Syrus said.

"Ah. Yes. Well... unfortunately you have no choice but to become a dragon."

"Isn't there **anyone** else who could do this job?"

"No, not **this** late in the game."

"Damn it!"

"Now this means that I'll have to give up my dragon powers."

"Why?"

"Because... Zane now has his powers so I can't keep **mine**. I need to give my powers to the one person who I **know** I can trust."

"And who's that?" Aster asked.

"Well... it would be Syrus obviously."

"Syrus?" Aster asked. "What about me? You know you can trust **me**, can't you?"

"Well, of **course** I can trust you, Aster, but I've already given Syrus my light. So it's only natural that my dragon powers follow."

"But what if I don't want to become a dragon?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't right **now**. You're not ready to handle that kind of responsibility... not **yet**. You need lessons."

"Hello! What about me?!" Zane asked. "Do you think **I'm** ready to be a dragon?!"

"Frankly... no, but I'm afraid it's a little too late for **you**."

-- A little after sunset --

Syrus was back in his room when Zane came in, without even knocking.

"You know... you **could** knock."

"What? And spoil the suprise? No way."

"Surprise?" Syrus asked. That word seemed to catch his attention. "What surprise?"

"Well... come with me and I'll show you." He said, then left the room with Syrus following him. They went into the school then climbed the stairs onto the roof. When they got there, there was a table set for two people.

"Wow!" Syrus said. "You did this by yourself."

"Yeah."

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"...Surely you didn't forget what tomorrow is."

"What's tomorrow?"

"...My birthday." Zane said, sadly, and Syrus gasped.

"Oh... Zane, I'm so, so, so, so, **so** sorry I forgot." He said. "I guess with all the stuff that's been going on lately... I forgot." He said, not being able to think of anything else to say. _'When you forget your brother's birthday... what are you __**supposed**__ to say?'_ Syrus thought.

"It's okay, Syrus." Zane said, though sounding a little uncertain.

"No really... let me make it up to you."

"Well... you could by having dinner with me." Zane said, then walked over to the table. "What do you say?"

"Okay." Syrus said, without a moments hesitation. Then he went over and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I hope you like lobster." Zane said after he sat down on the chair across from Syrus.

"Oh, I do, but if you don't mind me asking... where is it?" Syrus asked, and Zane snapped his fingers. Once he did, Jaden came around the corner holding a platter with the cooked lobster on it.

"Hi. I'm Jaden Yuki and I'll be your server this evening. No wisecracks please." Jaden said, trying to be formal. Then Bastion came out from around the corner and was holding a bottle of wine. (I'm not sure what age it is legal to drink in Japan, but then again this is fan**fiction**.)

"And I'm Bastion Misawa and I'll be your drink server on this **fabulous** night." He said. Syrus couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... this is rather funny." Syrus said before giggling again.

"Well... if **that's** the way you're gonna be then I'll just take this lobster back." Jaden said and was about to turn around and walk away.

"Oh no, you don't." Bastion said as he grabbed Jaden's shirt collar. "We promised to help Zane with this and we're gonna stick to that promise. Undertand?"

"Understood, Bastion." Jaden said.

"Good."

"Do you think that if I'm **extra** good we can do something after?"

"We'll see."

"Yippie!" Jaden said, excitedly.

"Hold on. I said 'we'll see'."

"Aw man." Jaden said, slumping.

"Uh... guys?" Zane said, trying to get their attention.

"Huh?" Bastion asked. Then it came to him. "Oh... right." He said, and they started to put the food down.

-- Half an hour later --

Zane and Syrus were eating while Jaden and Bastion were watching them from around the corner.

"Do you like it?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, it's good."

"Good. I'm glad." Zane said as he took another bite out of the lobster.

_'I feel __**so**__ bad.'_ Syrus thought. _'I forgot Zane's birthday and he's __**still**__ treating me to this dinner. I don't deserve it.'_ He thought as he dropped the food he was holding onto the plate and started crying.

"Syrus? What's wrong?" Zane asked, sounding concerned. (Well... of **course** he would be concerned.) Then got up and kneeled down next to Syrus' chair. "Sy... please tell me what's wrong." He said, but all Syrus did in return was turn his head away from Zane. Zane took Syrus' chin between his thumb and pointer finger and made Syrus look at him. "Sy... please."

"Why are you doing this? I forgot your birthday and you're **still** acting nice to me."

"Syrus. I don't care whether or not you remembered my birthday. All that matters to me is that you're with me now." Zane said, then kissed Syrus' forehead. "I love you, Syrus." He said, then felt Syrus lean into him.

"I love you too, Zane."

-- With Jaden and Bastion --

They were still watching from around the corner and were both smiling at the site.

"I say that things are beginning to warm up between them." Bastion whispered.

"Yeah, I would probably say that too."

-- Later that night --

Zane had walked Syrus back to his dorm room and they were now standing outside his door.

"Thanks for tonight, Zane... even though I didn't really deserve it."

"That's not true, Syrus. Stop talking that way."

"It **is** true. I can't believe that I forgot your birthday."

"Really, Syrus... it's alright. I forgive you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well... okay." Syrus said. Then the next thing he knew, Zane was kissing him. Syrus just closed his eyes and let him continue.

A couple minutes past before they finally broke away and looked at each other.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come in my room for a while?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to do. That is... if you want me to."

"Well, of course I want you to. Would I have asked if I didn't want you to?" Syrus asked, in a joking tone.

"Okay, okay. You got me." Zane said.

Then Syrus opened the door, and closed it once they were both inside.

Then, out of nowhere, Zane suprised Syrus by picking him up, bridalstyle, and setting him down on the bed. Then he got in next to Syrus and kissed him.

"I love you, Syrus."

"I love you too, but what was that for?"

"What for?"

"You know... the whole 'picking-me-up' thing. I could of walked over here by myself, you know?"

"I know, but I wanted to pick you up. That was fun." Zane said with a smile, and Syrus couldn't help but giggle. Then Zane leaned down and kissed Syrus' neck, causing Syrus to moan lightly. "You like that?" He asked.

"Yes." Syrus whispered.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do it again." Zane said right before he kissed Syrus' neck again.

Then Syrus took Zane's hand and started to kiss and lick his fingers. (Zane still has his claws so Syrus was careful not to cut himself. Anywho...)

"Syrus? What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Make love to me." Syrus whispered, and Zane's eyes widened. Then he sat up enough to face Syrus.

"Syrus, I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Zane."

"Yes, I will." Zane said, sadly. "Trust me, Syrus. If I knew that I **wouldn't** hurt you then I would make love to you in a heartbeat." He said, and Syrus sat up to hug him. Zane just continued to sit there and do nothing.

"What's the matter, Zane?"

"I can't even hug you. I'll hurt you. I **know** I will."

"No, you won't. Just hug me." Syrus said. So Zane did what he was told and hugged Syrus back.

"Ow." Syrus whispered, hoping Zane wouldn't hear him, when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"See! I can't even **hug** you without hurting you!" Zane said, then quickly let go of Syrus and got up. "I can't be near you right now until the horrible **things** go away." He said, referring to his claws, and ran out of the room.

-- The next morning --

Syrus went up to Satorious who was sitting at the beach, alone, meditating. He sat down next to him and Satorious didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"You should know better than to disturb a person who's meditating, Syrus."

"I know, but I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"How long does it take until those claws that Zane has to go away?"

"A couple days. For me it was three."

"Three days? You mean that they'll go away tomorrow or the day after?"

"Exactly. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well... because..."

"Because why?"

"Because Zane has locked himself in his room and won't come out... not even to eat." Syrus explained. "I'm worried about him."

"It's natural to worry about the ones you love."

"How would **you** know?" Syrus asked, and finally Satorious opened his eyes.

"Well... I... um... that's not important right now. The point is... it's a natural emotion."

"I know, but I'm wondering what should I do."

"Go talk to him."

"You think I haven't tried that already? I went to his room this morning, but the door was locked. So I told him to let me in, but he just told me to go away. Then I tried to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn't listen and just kept telling me to go away." Syrus said, and Satorious just sighed.

"Well... honestly... I don't what to tell you. If you've tried to get him to come out and he hasn't listened then there's nothing I can really do about it."

"Thanks a lot." Syrus said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Satorious replied, being completely oblivious to the sarcasm, and started meditating again.

"I'm out of here." Syrus said, then went back to the Obelisk blue dorms. When he got there, he tried to find another way in besides the front entrance. Then he saw the tree that went up to Zane's balcony. _'Duh.'_ He thought to himself before going to the tree and started to climb it.

-- In Zane's dorm room --

Zane was laying on his bed, awake. The thick shades in the room were drawn, the lights were off, and the alarm clock was unplugged, along with the TV and radio. Then he heard his stomach growl.

_'I'm getting kinda hungry.'_ He thought, then shook his head violently. _'I must be crazy. I can't leave this room until this things go away.'_ He thought, then he sat up when he heard the glass door open.

"Who's there?" He asked, and Syrus came in.

"Relax, Zane. It's just me."

"Oh, like **that's** supposed to make me feel better."

"Zane... you **have** to leave this room." Syrus said as he went over to the bed and sat in front of Zane.

"No. I can't until these claws go away."

"I just got done talking to Satorious. He said that they'll go away within the next day or two."

"That's good, but I'm **still** not going out until then." Zane said. "And nothing you say or do is gonna make me change my mind." He said. So Syrus started thinking and smiled when he got an idea.

"Oh... really?"

"Yes." Zane said, and Syrus moved up a little bit so that he was now sitting on Zane's lap. "Syrus, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you comfortable?"

"Actually... no, so why don't you get off me?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now get off."

"I don't think so."

"Syrus. If you don't get off then I'm gonna have to **force** you off."

"How? You can't touch me or you'll hurt me, remember?" Syrus asked. Zane tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't.

"Okay, okay, you got me."

"I'll get off if you **promise** to leave this room."

"Alright."

"Okay." Syrus said, then got off. Right when he did, Zane hid under the covers.

_'Sucker.'_ Zane thought.

"Zane, that's not fair. You promised." Syrus said. "And if you break that promise, you're breaking the bonds of brotherhood. And if you do that then you're **no** brother of **mine**." Syrus said, and Zane stuck his head out of the covers like a turtle.

"That's not fair, Syrus."

"Yes, it is."

"Alright... I'll... I'll go." He said as he got out of bed and went outside with Syrus.

GX - GX

Well... there you have it! The first chapter to the sequal of Syrus, The Little Mermaid! I can't wait to hear what you people think of this! I hope you all liked it and want to hear what happens next!


	2. Nightly Love

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Syrus wolk up, facing the window doors that go out to Zane's balcony. He felt Zane's arms around his waist and his back being pressed against Zane's chest.

_'Life is good.'_ Syrus thought, happily, then noticed Zane's hands. _'His claws are gone. They must of disappeared while we were sleeping.'_ He thought. _'Well... atleast he can know that he can hold me like this without hurting me again.'_ Syrus thought with a smile, then felt Zane sit up.

"You're awake?" Zane said.

"Yeah, I just wolk up... how long have you been up?"

"A while now."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Two reasons. One, you looked comfortable, and two... I just wanted to admire you for a while." Zane said, which caused Syrus to blush crimson.

"Zane, there's really not much about me to admire." Syrus said.

Zane pressed a finger to Syrus' lips and leaned over him.

"**Don't** say that, Syrus. I admire **everything** about you." Zane said, then dropped his finger from Syrus' lips and kissed him gently.

They broke away a minute later and looked at each other.

"Zane?"

"Shh. Don't speak." Zane whispered, then kissed Syrus' neck.

Then Zane stopped when all of a sudden the door opened and Aster was standing there.

"Aster! Don't you know how to knock?!" Zane yelled.

"I wanted to say that Satorious wants to see Syrus."

"That's nice... now leave!" Zane yelled.

"Apparently, I've interrupted you trying to make a move on Syrus, huh?"

"That's none of your business! Now get out!" Zane yelled. So Aster left and closed the door.

"Yeesh, Zane, you've **gotta** calm down." Aster heard Syrus say.

"Yeah, listen to your little brother/lover... he's the only one who makes any sense around here." Aster whispered to himself as he walked off.

-- In Zane's room --

"I know. You're right, Sy, but I just don't want anybody walking in on us... that's all."

"I know how you feel." Syrus said, then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"If Satorious wants me then I really have no other choice."

"I'm coming with you." Zane said.

"You can. No one's stopping you." Syrus said. Then they went out of the room and downstairs into the training room where Satorious and Aster were.

"It's about time you got here." Satorious said, and Syrus bowed, apologetically.

"I'm sorry. What did you want me for?"

"We have to start your dragon training."

"Today? Right now?" Zane asked.

"Yes, today and right now." Satorious said. "The sooner we start the better."

"Well... what do we do first?" Syrus asked.

"I have to see if your fit enough." Satorious said, then started to circle Syrus. "Skinny, graceful, good posture... back is a bit curved." Satorious said as he placed a hand on Syrus' lower back.

Zane growled, causing Satorious take a step back.

"Did you just growl?" Syrus asked, and Zane placed a hand over his mouth.

"His dragon sounds are starting to come out." Satorious explained.

"Don't **ever** touch Syrus again." Zane said, completely ignoring what Satorious had just said.

"Right. Hands off Syrus. Got it." Satorious repeated.

_'Zane is __**so**__ jealous.'_ Syrus thought with an inward smirk. _'I could __**use**__ that.'_ He thought, smiling to himself, already planning a plan for that night.

"Now, we must get on with your training." Satorious said.

"Oh... yeah." Syrus replied.

-- That night --

Syrus was laying on Zane's bed, reading a book, wearing a white t-shirt and short yellow shorts. (Ha! Ha! Short yellow shorts! ...Anywho...) Then the door opened and Zane walked in.

"Hi Syrus. You gonna sleep here again tonight?" Zane asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, if you want me to." Syrus said as he put the book down on the table beside the bed.

"Sure, I don't mind." Zane said, then yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Zane said, and was about to undo his jaket, but Syrus stopped him.

"Let me." Syrus said.

"Um... okay." Zane said.

So Syrus undid the button then unzipped his jaket and just let it fall to the floor. Then Syrus placed his head on Zane's chest, right near his heart. Syrus could hear Zane's heart beating and he smiled.

_'If only I was leaning against Zane's __**bare**__ chest. But this shirt__** is**__ pretty thin so I can __**pretend**__ that I am.'_ Syrus thought, happily.

"Syrus, what do you want?"

"What? I can't hug you anymore?"

"Not like **this** you can't."

"Well... maybe there is one thing... just **one** thing... that I **really** want."

"And that would be...?"

"I want you to make love to me. You **did** say that once your claws were gone you would make love to me in a heartbeat."

"...Syrus, not tonight... I'm too tired."

"But-"

"No buts." Zane said, and Syrus started to think.

_'Jealousy, jealousy... I'll have to use it.'_ Syrus thought. "Fine." He said as he let go of Zane and got off the bed. "Then I'll go and see what Satorious is doing." He said and before he could even take a step, Zane grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit on his lap, back on the bed.

"Why do you have to use that on me, Syrus?"

"Because you wouldn't say yes."

"I'm just tired... that's all."

"You know... I could make it worse." Syrus said. "I could always keep you up all night **or**... you could make love to me and be able to go to sleep after."

"And I could always kick you out of my room."

"Hm... good point."

"Yes."

_'Hm... I'm gonna try one more thing and if __**this**__ doesn't work then I'm just gonna give up... for tonight.'_ Syrus thought, smiling at the last part. "Zane?"

"Yeah?" Zane asked, and Syrus started giving him puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, you're not gonna try and pull **that** one on me." Zane said, but Syrus just continued to do it.

"Please, Zaney, please. If you do this for me this once then I'll **never** ask you for anything **ever** again."

"No." Zane said, plainly.

"Please."

"I said 'no', Syrus."

"Please!" Syrus begged.

"Alright, that's it! Get out!" Zane said, pointing to the door.

"No, wait, I promise... I **won't** do it again. **Please** don't make me leave." Syrus said as he clung to Zane.

"Okay, okay. I **won't** make you leave, but you have to stop it."

"Okay. I will."

"Good. Now... go to bed." Zane said. So they both laid down and went to sleep.

-- At around midnight --

Zane wolk up and sat up to look at Syrus.

_'I __**know**__ what he wants me to do... but I just can't do it. I know that after a while of making up excuses he's gonna figure out what I'm doing, but I just can't do it. It's not that I don't want to... I'm just not ready for it yet.'_ Zane thought. _'I can't help but notice that he is __**extremely**__ beautiful. I've known that for a while now. He's got the biggest, brightest eyes that you'll ever see anywhere, silky smooth baby blue hair, and the smoothest softest skin.'_ He thought. Then shook his head violently. _'What the hell am I thinking?! If I continue thinking this way I'll...'_ His thoughts trailed off when he saw Syrus stir and his beautiful silver eyes open.

"Zane? What are you doing up?"

"I... uh... I mean... I was..."

"Just say it." Syrus said as he sat up too.

"Syrus, do you love me?" Zane asked, quickly.

"Do I love you?" Syrus asked as he raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Yes, do you love me?"

"Well yeah, of **course** I do."

"And I love you."

"That's good to know." Syrus said, and Zane kissed him. "What was **that** for?"

"Sy, if you **really** want to do what you were talking about earlier... then I'll do it."

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, but I got to know if you're ready."

"I **am** ready."

"Your positive? Because remember... once we do it there's no going back."

"What part of 'I am ready' are you not getting here?"

"Syrus, I just want to be sure that you're ready because I don't want you to regret this."

"Don't worry... I'm sure I'll find this to be amazing."

"I'm sure you will too. Maybe not with me, but-"

"Dont say that, Zane. **Everything** I do with you is amazing and this is sure going to be no exception."

"Well... alright. If you're sure. I guess we should start then." Zane said, sheepishly.

"Yes, but how?"

"Well... we should probably start by taking our clothes off." Zane said, even **more** sheepishly with a light blush on his face.

"Um... okay." Syrus said, and started taking his clothes off with Zane just watching him. Pretty soon, Syrus was sitting on the bed with nothing on and he looked up to see Zane blushing. "What's wrong? **You're** not the one who's sitting here with nothing on."

"I know, but there's still something about this that's... well... weird. I mean... I've never done this before and now I'm about to with the most beautiful person in the whole world." Zane said, causing Syrus to blush crimson.

"You don't mean that." Syrus said, sounding modest.

"Yes, I do." Zane said before pressing his lips to Syrus' and using his tongue to part the younger boy's lips. They broke away a couple minutes later when they were in need of air. Zane couldn't take it anymore, he pinned Syrus to the bed and started taking his own clothes off. Soon, he didn't have anything on either.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just skip to the part when you come inside me? ...I need you."

"Syrus, it will hurt a **lot** more if you're not prepped first."

"I know that, but I don't care."

"No, I can't."

"What's it gonna hurt?"

"You."

"I know that it will hurt, Zane, but you have to do this... for me." Syrus said, and Zane sighed sadly before saying something else.

"Fine, but I'm gonna go slow."

"No, I don't want slow. Hard and fast is the way I like it."

"How would you know?"

"Just because I've never had sex before doesn't mean that I haven't done other things like this."

"Oh." Zane said, getting what Syrus meant.

"So **please**... don't hold back on me. I want **everything** that you can give."

GX - GX

MUHAHAHAHA! I JUST GAVE THE BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER IN THE HISTORY OF STORIES! I AM SO EVIL I CAN'T STAND IT! MUHAHAHA!

...Reviews please!


	3. Two New Lovers

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Syrus woke up to see the sun shining through the windows and the curtains pulled back. Then he sat up to see he was alone.

_'Where did Zane go?'_ Syrus asked, worried. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Zane walked out wearing black boxers.

"Oh... you're awake." Zane said when he noticed Syrus.

"Yeah. Where were you?"

"In the shower. Where else?"

"Oh, I thought you had left... you know... for good." Syrus said, and Zane chuckled then went over to the bed and kneeled down next to him.

"I would **never** do that, Sy." Zane said, sweetly. "I **love** you, and would **never** leave you." He said, then kissed Syrus' forehead, lovingly.

"I would never leave you either, Zane." Syrus whispered, and Zane smiled.

Then, Zane began to leave cute, little, butterfly kisses down Syrus' cheek, on his neck, and across his collarbone. Then the door opened and Aster walked in... **again**.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you get the picture?!" Zane yelled. "And I thought you had learned you lesson after last night!" (Yes, Aster walked in on Zane and Sy-Sy last night... at a very **bad** time to tell you guys the truth.)

"Sorry, but Satorious wants to see Syrus... and isn't very patient this morning."

"Fine. We'll be right down. Give us **two** minutes."

"Right. Two minutes." Aster said, sarcastically, then closed the door. "Now where have I heard **that** before?" He asked himself before walking down the stairs and into the training room where Satorious was.

"Well... where are they?" Satorious asked.

"They said they would be right down."

"Yeah right." Satorious said.

"You don't believe me?" Aster asked, and he sounded rather... hurt.

"No, **them**. I don't believe **them**."

"Niether do I?"

-- 25 minutes later --

"Sorry we're late." Syrus said as he came into the room. "We got a little... sidetracked."

"That doesn't matter. Come Syrus... we **must** train you some more."

"Of course."

-- After training was over --

They were all sitting in the training room when all of a sudden Syrus asked a question.

"Do dragons breath fire?"

"If you're asking if Zane is going to start then... not yet. He's not ready to sustain a flame." Satorious answered.

"Lucky for **Aster**." Zane said, and Aster stuck his tongue out at him.

"Will you two **stop** it. You act like me and **my** brother." Satorious let slip, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You have a brother?" Syrus asked.

"Great! **More** secrets!" Aster said, sarcastically.

"**Had** a brother." Satorious said, completely ignoring what Aster had said.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by-" Satorious said, but stopped himself before he finished. "By someone."

"Who?"

"That's not important right now."

"He doesn't trust me." Syrus whispered to Zane.

"Maybe we need to trust **him** first." Zane whispered back.

-- Later that day --

Syrus was walking on the bridge alone thinking to himself.

_'Okay. So I know that Satorious has always been the secretive kind, but I would think that he would atleast tell __**someone**__ that he had a brother.'_ Syrus thought to himself. _'Aster probably. Those two have __**always **__been close... atleast that's what I've heard. And I have a feeling that they might be more then just "close friends", but how do I prove it?'_ He thought. Then he accedently bumped into someone and he looked up to see who it was. It was Jaden. "Oh, sorry about that, Jay. I guess I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going."

"Nah, it's cool. What were you thinkin' about?"

"About Satorious and Aster."

"What about 'em?"

"Haven't you noticed that those two are so close that it's almost as if they're in..."

"A relationship? **Those** two?" Jaden asked, then there was silence for a minute before Jaden just started hysterically laughing.

"What is so funny? It's possible. You know what they say 'the best of lovers are the best of friends'."

"Yeah, that's what they said about **us** too, Sy, but it never happened." Jaden said while wiping a couple tears away.

"Just because it didn't happen between **us** doesn't mean that it can't happen at all." Syrus said. "You've seen how close those two are. Like two peas in a pod."

"That's how **we're **like too, Sy."

"You think what **you** want and I'll think what **I** want."

"Cool with me. So... how's the training coming?"

"Not good. Satorious pulls me out of bed really early in the morning just to beat me up." Syrus said. "So... how are things going with **you**?"

"Pretty good."

"Anything new?"

"Yeah, Bastion asked me out last night." Jaden said, bluntly, which caused Syrus to spit out the water he was drinking.

"And... you said?"

"I told him... that I'd think about it."

"What?!" Syrus yelled. "Are you crazy?! What is **wrong** with you?!" Syrus yelled while shaking Jaden's shoulders, roughly. "If you don't want to have Bastion snatched up then you better tell him yes quickly!"

"But... I don't know if I love him or not." Jaden said, and Syrus sweatdropped.

"That could a problem."

"You're telling **me**." Jaden said as he sat on the steps of the Slifer dorm. Syrus just stood there for a minute before sitting next to Jaden.

"Well... do you feel differently around him?"

"Discribe 'differently'."

"Like... special. Do you get any weird feelings around him?"

"Discribe 'weird feelings'."

"Do you feel like you have butterflys in your chest?"

"Come to think of it... yeah. I kinda do?" Jaden said as a light blush began to appear on his evenly-taned skin.

"When something happens between you two do you ever feel like your stomach does a backflip?"

"Describe 'something'."

"Like when he talks to you in a certain way or when you two make contact."

"Describe 'contact'."

"**Any** kind of contact. You know like... when he touches you."

"Touches me? I don't think he's ever **touched** me before."

"Never? Not even **once**? Even just a touch on the shoulder? Anything?"

"Oh, you mean **that** kind of touching."

"What did you **think** I meant?"

"Well..."

"Jaden, you're such a pervert!"

"**You** should talk. I heard about what happened last night. Aster told me."

"I'm not exactly surprised. That **pervert** walked in on us!" Syrus said. "But that's not what we are talking about, is it? Now... tell me if that's ever happened."

"Well... yeah, it **has** actually."

"Then what are you waiting for, Jay? Go and tell him how you feel."

"But... what if I'm making a mistake?"

"Just go. You'll be fine." Syrus said, and Jaden stood up with a brave expression on his face.

"You're right, Sy! I'm gonna go up to Bastion and tell him that... I love him!"

"Yeah! You go, Jay!" Syrus said right before Jaden took off in the direction of the Ra yellow dorm.

-- At the Ra yellow dorm --

Jaden ran for the dorm. When he got there, he quickly found Bastion's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming." Bastion said from inside and soon the door opened. "Oh, hi Jaden."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Bastion said. So Jaden went inside and sat down on Bastion's bed.

"Bastion, I want to talk to you." Jaden said after Bastion sat on the bed next to him. "It's about... what you asked me last night. I want to know... did you mean it?"

"Of **course** I meant it, but is that **all** you wanted to say about it?"

"No. I want to say that I... I... I..."

"You what?"

"That... I love you." Jaden said, quickly. So quickly that Bastion didn't hear him.

"Jaden, if you're going to tell me something than say it slower."

"I-I **love** you." Jaden said, slower that time so that Bastion could hear him.

"You what?"

"I think you heard me, Bastion."

"Oh, I **did**, but I'm just kinda shocked. That's all."

"Why? Because you don't love me back?"

"No! That's **not** it! I'm just kind of shocked that you would return my feelings."

"You mean-" Jaden was cut off when Bastion pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yes. I love you too, Jaden."

"Oh, Bastion! That makes me **so** happy to hear!" Jaden nearly squeeled with happiness before flinging his arms around Bastion's neck and kissing him deeply.

Bastion just smiled against Jaden's lips and wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist, pulling him closer.

They broke away a couple minutes later they broke away from lack of oxygen and smiled at each other.

GX - GX

This chapter I think was more focused on SatoriousxAster and BastionxJaden rather than ZanexSyrus, but the next chapter will have more ZanexSyrus romance. I can **promise** you that!

Reviews please!


	4. Nightly Surprises

GX - GX

-- Later that night --

Aster was standing outside the training room where Satorious had been all night and still was. (Did I mention that this is happening at around 2:15 in the morning?) He was debating whether to go in or stay out there and continue to argue with himself. He finally gathered all the courage he had and went inside to see Satorious sitting at the desk, looking through a pile of papers.

"What are you doing up at **this** hour? Aren't you tired?" Aster asked, which caused Satorious to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Aster, you should know better then to scare someone like that... especially at **this** early hour." Satorious said before letting out a yawn.

"Satorious, you're overworking yourself. You should get some sleep."

"I can't. I'm working on something."

"What is it that's so important?"

"Something that I think will increase our chances of Syrus being a better dragon. He'll need these skills someday. Besides... in this world you **can't** take a chance."

"You can chances on **some **things."

"Not in **this** case you can't. Besides... lately I've been having the **strangest** feeling that something bad is about to come. Something evil."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet. The feeling isn't strong enough. I can't tell."

"Satorious... do you wanna know the **real** reason I came in here?"

"That would be nice. What's so important that you must distract me from my work to say?"

"That I... I..."

"You what?"

"I... I really... **really**..."

"You really **what**?! I don't have all day?!" Satorious yelled.

"I really want to go now." Aster said, in a really depressed voice before walking out without so much as a glance back. He closed the door slowly and sighed sadly before slumping to the floor.

Zane came down the stairs and smirked evilly when he saw Aster.

"Aster! Guess what?"

"You learned how to breath fire and are gonna burn me to a crisp right now? Go ahead... do it. I've got nothing left to live for."

"Actually no. I haven't learned how to breath fire yet. And what happened to **you**?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Why the sudden curiousity about my life, huh?" Aster asked. "Besides... why would **you** care? We hate each other, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean that I can just let you be depressed."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah." Zane said, and Aster smiled. "I mean... who **else** is going to be able to hate me so much?" Zane asked, causing Aster to stop smiling and sweatdrop.

_'I __**should**__ of known.'_ Aster thought.

"So, you gonna tell me, or what?" Zane asked as he sat down.

"Okay. Under **one** condition."

"Name your price."

"You can never tell **anyone**, not even Syrus, that I talked to you like a friend."

"Deal." Zane said as he shook Aster's hand.

"Okay. Well... this morning I came down here to tell Satorious something, but he was working and when I tried to tell him he basically told me to get out."

"Came down here to tell him... **what**?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"I wish you'd tell."

"Oh, darn it!" Aster said. "I came down here to tell him that I... **love** him."

"You what?"

"I love him alright. Dear Slfer, Ra, and Obelisk, if only it was as easy to say him as it is to you."

"It wasn't easy to tell Syrus that I loved him."

"You didn't have to do **anything**! Syrus changed himself into a girl for you and you were **still** somewhat clueless."

"Whatever. So, how are you gonna tell him now?"

"I'm not **planning** on telling him anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I **tried** and look where it got me."

"Ever heard of that phrase, "If at first you don't successed, try, try again."?"

"Yes, but that's not always easy to do."

"Zane?" Syrus asked as he walked down the stairs. "What are you doing out here? Come back to bed." He said as he rubbed his eyes from sleep.

"I'll be up in a minute, Sy."

"Okay, but please hurry." Syrus said before starting to walk back up the stairs.

"Go upstairs with him." Aster said.

"Right **now**? You sure?"

"Yeah, well... I'm gonna have to face Satorious again **some**time."

"Well... okay then." Zane said as he stood up and went up the stairs with Syrus.

Aster wasn't actually planning on going back inside, but then again he didn't have to. Because right then, Satorious came out of the room and saw Aster slumped there.

"Aster? No wonder the other door wouldn't open. You're leaning against it."

"What are doing?"

"I'm following your advice and going to bed."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What about an apology?" Aster asked as he stood up.

"Apology? For **what**?"

"How about yelling at me for starters!" Aster yelled.

"Be quiet. It's a little after 2:30 in the morning." Satorious said as he covered Aster's mouth, but Aster just jerked his hand away.

"I don't **care**! I don't get a simple "sorry" after the way you treated me?!"

"Aster, calm down."

"Leave me alone." Aster said as he turned his back towards Satorious.

"Aster... listen-"

"Just go!" Aster said, then started to walk away, but Satorious grabbed his wrist to keep him there. "Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to get free, but it was no use. "Let me go!" Aster yelled. Then the next thing he knew, he was pinned up against the wall by Satorious.

"Will you just listen to me?!"

"No! Let go of me!" Aster yelled, trying to get his wrists free, but it was just another failed attempt. "You let me go **right** now and I won't sue you!" Aster yelled.

Satorious started chuckling while his bangs covered his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Aster asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something." Satorious said after raising his head up so his eyes were visible again.

"What?" Aster asked, and Satorious looked at him while his eyes were doing this sort of trance pattern. "Oh no! You're not getting me with **that**!" Aster said as he looked away.

"You don't... want me to look at you?" Satorious asked. "Then... **you** look at **me**." Satorious said as he grasped Aster's chin and forced Aster to look back at him.

"No way!" Aster said as he **finally** got free of Satorious' grasp and was about to start to walk away. "I know what you're trying to do, Sat-" He was cut off when he felt Satorious grasp his wrist.

"You do?" Satorious asked, a bit surprised about the fact that he knew. "I mean... you don't trust me?"

"No, not anymore."

"Then there's nothing I can do to help."

"**You** wanna help me?"

"Absolutely." Satorious said as got closer to Aster and started to circle him slowly. "I know your innermost feelings. I **know** how you feel about me."

"How did you know? I never got to tell you."

"Hm?" Satorious asked with an almost dreamy look on his face, but then snapped back to reality. "Oh, I have my own... little ways." Satorious said as he placed one of his hands on Aster's hip, then chuckled. "But first... you have to trust me, my Aster."

"**Don't** call me that."

"You don't want to be mine?" Satorious asked, causing Aster to blush.

"Uh... no, I **do**, but-" Aster was cut off again when Satorious placed a finger to his lips.

"No buts. You **do** or you **don't**."

"Alright... I **do**."

"Say it again."

"Satorious!"

"Okay, okay." Satorious said. "So... how exactly do want me to claim you?" He asked, causing Aster's blush to deepen, a **lot**.

"Um... anyway **you** want to I guess." Aster said, and before he knew it, Satorious was dragging him to his room.

-- In Zane's room --

Syrus was sitting on Zane's bed, thinking, when Zane came out from the bathroom and sat down next to him.

"You okay." Zane asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I hope that Jaden and Bastion's new relationship goes okay."

"So do I?"

"Zane, I've got a question."

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Aster talking about downstairs earlier?"

"I can't discuss it. I promised him that I wouldn't."

"Since when do you make promises to **him**?"

"And since when did I **break** promises to **anybody**?"

"How about the time when you promised that you would never hurt me and you **did**? But that doesn't matter. You still won't tell **me**? The loyalist of **all** your fans?"

"Nice try, Syrus."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised him that I would keep it a **secret**."

"That's not fair." Syrus pouted, and Zane chuckled.

"You're cute when pout."

"Zane, what do you want?"

"What? I can't tell you that you're cute anymore without you asking questions about it? Fine. If **that's** the way you're gonna be then I'll just go to bed." Zane said as he got under the covers and turned off the light. There was still some light in the room thanks to the full moon outside.

"Zane, you **know** that's not what I meant."

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired anyway. So just go to bed, Sy."

"But, Zane-"

"I told you to go to bed, Syrus!" Zane snapped. He quickly sat up, slapped his hand over his mouth, and looked at Syrus, who had tears in his eyes. "Sy, I'm **so** sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't even feel any anger... at **all**. I-it just happened."

"It's okay, Zane. I forgive you."

"No, really. Yell back at me. You **have** to."

"You **want** me to yell at you?"

"Yes, yell at me."

"Well... okay, I'll **try**." Syrus said, then took a deep breath. "Zane, why did you do that?! You're such a jerk!" Syrus yelled. "How was that?"

"That was... pretty good." Zane said. "Now I feel better. Thank you." He said as he bowed.

"Your welcome." Syrus said as he bowed too.

"Now can we go to bed? I'm getting so sleepy I think I might just pass out."

"Yes, lets go to bed." Syrus said. So they laid down together under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

GX - GX

That was my forth chappy! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!


	5. Satorious' Secret Brother Revealed

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Zane was laying on his bed when he felt something lick his face. He groaned before opening one eye to see Frank standing in front of him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"What do you want Frank? I'm trying to sleep." Zane said before he buried his face into his pillows. Frank nudged him, gently. "What?" Zane asked as he looked at Frank again. Then Frank showed him the time by nudging the clock. "It's 12:03. So what?" Zane asked. Then a second later, he shot straight up. "12:03?! Syrus, wake up!"

"What are you so worried about?" Syrus asked in a tired voice.

"Don't we have to go to training?"

"No. Aster would have come and get us if we did."

"You're right." Zane said as he laid back down.

"I don't mind though. It gives me more time to sleep." Syrus said.

Zane looked over at Syrus and smirked. He gently moved closer to Syrus and had Syrus open his eyes to look at him. Syrus did and saw that Zane was smiling at him.

"What?"

"We **could** sleep some more... **or** we could take this time to love each other." Zane said with a smirk, and Syrus blushed.

"But what for? We just finished loving each other last night."

"So? What's your point?" Zane asked as he placed a hand on the side of Syrus' face and leaned in closer to him.

"No, Zane, I can't. What time is it anyway?"

"12:06."

"After noon? Then I **deffinately** can't do it. I would think that Aster would of come and get us by now."

"Yeah, me too, but maybe Satorious and Aster finally hit it off last night." Zane said before kissing Syrus' neck, making him squirm.

"Zane!" Syrus whined. "Stop it!"

"Aw, come on. All I want is a little love."

"And you can have it, but not **now**!"

"I love you, Syrus."

"And I love you too, Zane." Syrus replied, which earned him and deep, passionate kiss. Syrus closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even more which caused Zane to smirk against his lips.

They broke away a couple minutes later and were both panting heavily and flushed.

"From the way you reacted I'm guessing you **enjoyed** that." Zane said, with the smirk still on his lips.

"Yeah, I **did**."

"Then do you want me to do it again?" Zane asked. Then, as if on cue, Aster came walking into the room. "For the love of Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk! How many times do I have to tell you to **knock**?!"

"Sorry. I'm not thinking straight. I was up all night."

"Doing what?" Syrus asked.

"...Something." Aster said with a blush.

"Oh. Aster had sex last night." Zane said with a smirk.

"Did not!" Aster said, but the blush on his face said otherwise.

"You are **such** a tramp. You can't hide that light in your eyes."

"No, no. Because **I **can practice some self-control. Unlike **some** people I know."

"Oh, really? That hurts actually." Zane said.

"Anyway... Satorious said that he wants you two downstairs."

"Of **course** he does." Zane said, sarcastically. So, all three of them went downstairs and into the training room.

"Good, you guys are here." Satorious said. "Instead of me training **Syrus** today. I'm gonna have to train Zane." He said.

"Why **me**?" Zane asked.

"Because... if something were to happen and we needed to save Syrus, then you're going to have to know how to breath fire and become a full dragon... the whole... thing."

"Wait a second... how do you even know that's gonna happen?" Zane asked.

"Uh... how about we save that discussion for another time?" Satorious asked.

"No! **Now**!" Zane said as he grabbed Satorious by the shirt collar.

"Okay, okay. My spirit cards told me that someone was going to kidnap Syrus."

"What?! When? Who?"

"I don't know. I don't know when and I don't know who, but I **do** know that it's gonna happen. **That's** why you need to learn this skills." Satorious said.

"**No** one is going to kidnap my Syrus!" Zane said, sounding rather possessive.

"Look... lets just get this over with and then you can take your anger out on the first person you see." Satorious said as he made Zane let go of his shirt collar.

-- After training --

"I'm going to go take a shower." Zane said as he took a towel from the rack and started to go up the stairs.

"I'll go with you." Syrus said, and followed him.

"I don't even **want** to know what they're gonna do up there." Aster said.

"I'm sure I have an **idea**." Satorious replied.

"So... answer something for me, will you?"

"Sure. Anything."

"What was up with the whole brother thing? I never even knew you had a brother."  
"I **did**."

"Well... who was it anyway?"

"I can't say, but I can give you a hint."

"Okay."

"He was killed by Zane."

"But... the only person Zane's killed is..." Aster trailed off as he thought, and when he finally got it, he gasped. (More dramatic then it sounds people! Lol!) "You mean your brother was..."

The only answer Aster got was a single nod.

GX - GX

OMG! YOU JUST FOUND OUT WHO SATORIOUS' BROTHER WAS! AHHHHH!

And who is the person who's supposed to kidnap Syrus? Find out later!


	6. Kidnapped

GX - GX

-- A little after sunset --

Jaden came into the Obelisk blue dorm to see it almost abandon. Absolutely **no** one was around. He went in and into the training room to see Satorious and Aster talking.

"Uh... guys?"

"What?" They both said as they turned to face him.

"Do you realize that there is almost **no** one here?"

"What? But that's **impossible**." Aster said.

"Come see for yourself." Jaden said. So, they went out and Jaden was right. There was no one there. It was so quiet that you could hear the crickets outside.

"Something is not quite right here." Satorious said, and went up the stairs into Zane's room while Jaden and Aster stayed downstairs. He tried to open the door, but it was like something was jamming it. "What's going on in there?" He whispered to himself.

Then, a voice came from inside the room, and Satorious reconized immediately.

"I'm sorry, but the Truesdale brothers are busy at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." He said, which was followed by an evil laugh.

"Monkey! You open up this door **right** now or I'll slice it in half!"

"Oooo... then what? You gonna kill me?" Monkey asked with a fake scared tone, then laughed again. "Face it, Satorious! You could never hurt me and you'll never be able to! Even **you're** not heartless enough to kill your older brother."

"I am **not** heartless!"

"Then that's even **worse**! I'd love to spend my time catching up, little brother, but I've got a scheduale to keep." Monkey said as he ran out of the room, onto the balcony, then jumped off the balcony, and made a run for it.

Satorious slashed the door in half and it fell down. What he saw shocked him. The room was a mess. Everything was on the floor, it looked like there had deffinately been a struggle. He saw Zane laying on the ground, looking almost dead and Syrus was completely gone.

_'How come I didn't hear any of this going on?'_ Satorious thought, then quickly called for Aster and Jaden to come up.

When they finally got upstairs, they also saw the mess, and by then Zane had woken up.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"You okay, Zane?" Jaden asked.

"Syrus?" Zane asked, but then realized it was Jaden and looked around the room for Syrus, but couldn't find him. "He took Syrus." He said, sounding more concerned, now more than ever.

"Don't worry, Zane." Jaden said. "We **will** get him back and make Shroud pay."

"Monkey." Satorious corrected him.

"Whatever! Monkey, Baboon, Chimp! Whatever you wanna call him! We'll make him pay!" Jaden said. "But this is only gonna happen if we all work together. Now who's in?" Jaden asked as he put his hand in the middle.

"You know **I'm** in." Zane said as he put his hand on top of Jaden's.

"Me too." Aster said.

"Me three." Satorious also said.

"Are you making a team without us?" Someone said from the doorway and they all looked up to see Bastion standing there with Jesse, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Chazz.

"You can join too."

"No thanks." Chazz said. "But you can drop us a line. Let us know how it all turns out." He said, and was about to walk away when Bastion grabbed his jaket collar and brought him back.

"We **will**." Bastion said.

"We will?" Chazz asked him.

"Of **course** we will." Bastion said. So they brought their hands in too and all broke away with an agreement.

"Just one question. Who's gonna lead us?" Jesse asked.

"It should either be Satorious or Zane." Bastion stated.

"I think **I** should." Satorious said. "Monkey is **my** brother."

"Yes, but it's **my** brother who's kidnapped and I was possessed by Monkey for a long time."

"What does **that** have to do with anything?"

"It's got **everything** to do with anything."

"I don't think it does."

"Well, I **do** think does." Zane argued.

"Will you both stop this!" Aster yelled. "Look... we'll take a vote. Majority rules."

"I can deal with that."

"I can't! We don't have time for this! We should be looking for Syrus **right** now!" Zane yelled, and Aster pointed to him.

"Sorry, Satorious, but it looks like Zane wins this round."

"Thank you. Now lets **go**!" Zane said, then ran out of the room with everyone else following him.

-- That night --

Everyone who had come along on the little journey was now deep in the woods, with the full moon overhead. It was a really creepy path they were walking on, but no one was backing down an inch. That was of course until something happened that made all of their flashlights go off at once.

"Okay. **That's** creepy." Bastion said.

"You're telling **me**." Jaden said.

"You guys can't back out now. We **need** you." Zane said.

"Have I ever backed down from anything? I don't think so. So why would I back down from **this**?" Jaden asked. "I'm not scared of **anything**." He said, sounding pretty brave.

Then, they heard a twig snap and Jaden screamed as he hid behind Bastion, causing Zane to chuckle.

"Not scared of **anything**, huh?" Zane asked.

"Oh, shut up." Jaden said.

"Quiet." Satorious all of a sudden said.

"What is it?" Aster asked.

"I hear Syrus. Now shush." He said. Soon, he narrowed it down to where Syrus was. "Jaden, Bastion... you're standing on him."

"Beg your pardon?" Bastion asked.

"Move." Satorious said as he shooed them away a couple feet and started to dig up the dirt.

Soon, he found an underground door. He opened the door and Syrus was laying there. He went into the underground tunnel, picked Syrus up, and brought him back up.

Syrus had been thrashing around and that's when Satorious heard him, but he had passed out from lack of oxygen when Satorious had been digging him up.

"Syrus?" Zane asked as he knealed down beside him. "Is he okay?"

"He ran out of oxygen while he was down there. Someone is gonna have to do CPR." Satorious said as he put Syrus down.

"I'll do it." Zane said. Then leaned down and began giving Syrus CPR.

After a couple of minutes, Syrus started coughing and his eyes opened.

"Good boy. Good boy." Zane whispered to Syrus as he placed Syrus' head near his heart.

"What happened?" Syrus asked, weakly.

"You were kidnapped." Satorious explained. "Monkey took you."

"Monkey? But I thought Zane killed him."

"I thought that I did too." Zane said.

"Well, that's what I want to ask." Satorious said. "When you stabbed Monkey... where **exactly** did you stab him?"

"In the stomach. Why?"

"Because the only way to kill a dragon is to stab him through the heart. That's how he came back."

"So, I gotta kill him again?" Zane asked. "Wow! I never thought that I would say those words."

"Yes. You have to kill him again." Satorious said.

"And this time do it **properly**." Aster added, and Zane stuck his tongue out at him.

"You have to remember that when I "intended" to kill him... _**I didn't know that he was a fuckin' dragon!**_" Zane yelled. "_**And even if I had known I still wouldn't of known how to kill him properly!**_"

"One question... where did Satorious go?" Jaden asked.

GX - GX

Great! First Syrus gets kidnapped and now Satorious has gone missing! _**What the fuck is going on?!**_

Find out on the next chapter of Dragons of Light And Darkness!


	7. Shroud's Daughter

GX - GX

-- Before dawn --

Everyone was still looking for Satorious when all of a sudden Zane feel to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"W-what's happening?" Zane asked, then all of a sudden a strong wind blew around him, making everyone else fall backwards and cover their eyes to protect them from the sand that was blowing around Zane.

When the sand finally stopped everyone looked up to see Zane, but he wasn't really Zane anymore. He was a dragon. His dragon scales were the same color as his hair usually is and he had the same color eyes, but they looked more like cat eyes now because they had that long pupil going down the middle of them.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus asked, shakingly as he approached Zane slowly.

Zane looked down at Syrus and his eyes softened before leaning down and softly nuzzling Syrus with the tip of his nose. Syrus hugged him back gently.

"Okay." Aster said, slowly. "Now that Zane is a dragon freak... can we go find Satorious now?!" He yelled, and the next thing he knew Zane tried to aim fire at him, but missed slightly and hit the ground next to him. Aster screamed like a girl and jumped behind everyone else.

"Wow! You know how to breath fire now." Syrus said with a smile.

"That's great. Now can we go?" Aster asked. "I want my Satorious-baby back!" Aster cried.

_'Oh brother. He's love-struck.'_ Zane asked, and Syrus giggled. _'Did you just hear me?'_ Zane asked.

"I-I guess I **did**. Wow! I can read your mind." Syrus said.

"Great! What is he thinking about **me**?" Aster asked, and Syrus listened to Zane's thoughts again before replying.

"He thinks that you're a big cry baby." Syrus said, and everyone else giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Aster yelled, stepping out from behind everyone else. "Well, you weren't exactly a tough guy when Syrus was kidnapped either!" Aster yelled, pointing at Zane as he did.

Zane glared at him before shooting another stream of fire at Aster and this time the tip of Aster's hair caught on fire.

"Ahhhhh!" Aster screamed like a girl again, and started to run around in circles. Then he found a random bucket of water and poured it over his head.

While everyone else was laughing Syrus went up to Aster.

"Just a **tad** bit of advice. I wouldn't suggest pissing off a guy who knows how to breath fire." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I know that, idiot. Thanks for telling me." Aster said, then looked behind Syrus when he heard Zane growl. "Okay, okay. I won't insult Syrus again." Aster said, quickly, and Zane wrapped his arm around Syrus.

Then out of nowhere these four guys appeared.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Who we are isn't important. And we're here to destroy you... on behalf of Master Shroud's orders." Said one of the four guys.

"Shroud?!" Aster yelled as he grabbed the guy's jacket collar. "Where is he?! Tell me where he is **right** now!" Aster yelled. "He took my Satorious away from me!"

"Look, kid! I don't know who you think you are, but we don't know any Satorious." The guys said as he pushed Aster to the ground. "Master Shroud just sent us to destroy you!"

Zane growled at the four guys and once Aster scrambled out of the way, Zane shot a stream of fire at all four of them. It hit a couple of them and they died, but the other two got a clean getaway.

"Great! Now we have no idea where Satorious is!" Aster yelled. "Great going, Zane!"

"I'd be careful, Aster. Zane just said that "you better shut your mouth before you're next"." Syrus said.

"What a bunch of punks?" Someone said, and they all turned around to see a girl standing there. She had long black hair and bright voilet eyes. She was wearing all black with some metal.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked.

"I'm Sarah. I heard that you were looking for a guy named Satorious."

"Let me guess... you're one of Shroud's followers." Jaden said.

"No."

"Thanks for the offer anyway, Sarah." Aster said. "But we'll be fine without you."

"I know where he is." Sarah said.

"Who? Shroud or Satorious?" Aster asked.

"Satorious. I know where he is and I can take you to him. I know these woods. Every rock and tree. You want to see him again, don't you?"

_'Syrus...'_ Zane thought, and Syrus looked up at him. _'You have to tell everyone that we must go.'_ Zane thought before glaring at Sarah.

Syrus looked back at Aster when he started talking again.

"If you can show us where Satorious is."

"Satorious' place it is." Sarah said. "You'll learn to trust me." She said, then everyone heard Zane growl.

"We aren't the **only** ones you need to convince." Syrus said.

-- At Satorious' cave --

"I'm afraid that this is as far as I can bring you. Just go under the waterfall and you'll find Satorious' cave." Sarah said.

"Oh no, you don't." Aster said as he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. "You're not going **anywhere** until we can be sure that you aren't fooling around with us."

"But I can't-" Sarah started, but was cut off when Aster pressed a finger to her lips.

"You're coming with us. Whether you like it or not."

_'Well... I guess I could. As long as Satorious doesn't recognize me.'_ She thought. "Alright." She said. So, they all went inside except for Zane because everyone was afraid that he would attract too much attention (him being a dragon and all).

When they got inside, atleast five people pointed at them with spears. But soon they drew their spears away, and signaled everyone to follow them inside. When they got in there they saw Satorious talking to a few other people and he turned around to see them.

"Guys... you weren't supposed to follow me." Satorious said, and before he could do anything else, Aster ran up and hugged him.

"I was so worried. I was afraid that something **terrible** had happened to you!" Aster said, then started crying into Satorious' chest.

Satorious sighed and wrapped his arms around Aster, hugging him back.

"Well... since you guys are here I'll have to tell you guys what's going on. But first... where is Zane?"

"He's outside." Syrus explained. "We were afraid that he'd attract too much attention."

"Well, bring him in here." Satorious said. "I **know** you two can hear each other's thoughts now call him in here." He said, and Syrus concentrated.

_'Zane, come inside, but be __**careful**_ Syrus thought, and not even a second later Zane entered the room.

"Well, well, well... looks like you've become a fine young dragon." Satorious complemented. Then Satorious noticed Sarah, who was looking away from him. He slowly walked up to her and looked at her, and immediately recognized her. "Seize her." He said as he snapped his fingers and two gaurds went up and grabbed her.

"Wait! what are you doing?!" Syrus yelled.

"She is the daughter of Shroud." Satorious said, and everyone could barely even speak, until the silence was broken when Syrus looked at her and said something.

"Is that true?"

"A daughter doesn't choose her father." She said, before breaking away from the gaurds and lifting up her shirt just enough so that they could see her stomach. On her stomach was a huge scar. "**This** was the only thing he ever gave me." She said, then put her shirt down. "I hate that man with everything I have left."

"Lock her up!" Satorious commanded his guards. "If she tries to escape, kill her." He said, so the guards dragged her away. "We don't have time to take chances. We have to prepare ourselves for battle." Satorious said.

GX - GX

Wow! Suspense much? This is getting so good that even **I** can't stand it! And... sorry about the cliffhanger! I **wanted **to leave ya'll in suspense!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
